Rapsodia
by Eydis Star
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots centering around different situations and different characters. Will add more parings and characters along the way.
1. Magnus x Cleiona I

_**DISCLAIMER.**_

_Everything in the Falling Kingdoms world belongs to Morgan Rhodes._

_**NOTES.**_

_I couldn't help but notice the lack of fics based on the book series Falling Kingdoms, so I decided to write a few drabbles myself. I am completely in love with Morgan's characters, especially Magnus, so writing fanfiction about this books was something I was definitely planning on doing._

_I just finished reading Gathering Darkness so they may be spoilers in a few of the drabbles. I highly recommend not to read any fanfiction unless you have read all the books that are currently published. Unless you don't care about spoilers, in that case, feel free to read._

_I'm not a native english speaker so I apologize beforehand for any kind of mistake in the writing._

* * *

><p><strong>DREAMS AND NIGHTMARES.<strong>

It was like a ritual for Magnus, one could say, to look at the stars in the dead of night. He didn't know for certain when it had begun or why. He realize it was a thing after a week of sacredly doing so. And he kept doing it because it was useless, frivolous, irrelevant and totally unnecessary. The kind of thing his father wouldn't have approved of. It was perfect and therefore sacred.

And he was in the middle of carrying out this sacred ritual when he heard someone approaching. The steps were light and quiet, stopping right beside him.

Princess Cleiona was wearing a light gown of a exquisite turquoise that matched her eyes perfectly and her long hair was loose, falling across her shoulders. She looked down at him for a few seconds as he completely ignored her. Then, she laid down next to him, mimicking his stance and looking at the stars.

"What do you want?", he asked before she could open her mouth.

"You wound me. I merely wanted to spend time with you", her answer was as quick as he had expected.

He moved his head to look at her. He didn't even need to arch an eyebrow questioningly, the stare alone was enough. She huffed. "When you said you dreamed about me—"

"I never said that."

"When you said you had nightmares about me—"

"That's better."

"—you were lying."

He looked at her again, brow furrowed. "Excuse me?"

"You do dream about me." A lock of pale golden hair had fallen over her eyes. He resisted the urge to brush it behind her ear.

"Don't be ridiculous, princess."

She blinked, pleased. "I heard you muttering about it this morning. You were annoyed because you had a dream about me. It was a pleasent one, it seemed, otherwise it wouldn't have bothered you so."

He opened his mouth, ready to lie, but found out he couldn't. He narrowed his eyes, instead. "I hate you".

She smiled widely and in such an adorable way he hated her a little bit more. "I hate you too", she whispered.

It was his turn to smile. Hate was such a curious thing, wasn't it? He grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers and looked back at the sky. Cleo inched closer, resting her head in his shoulder. "Why do you do this every night?", she asked so quietly he wondered for a second if it was his imagination. She squeezed his hand slightly, demanding an answer.

"Stars are such hateful things", he whispered back. "Now, stay quiet so I can sleep and dream of you."

She laughed and he joined her involuntarily. Morning seemed so far away. Tugging her closer, he kissed her forehead, completely relaxed.

He could let his guard down and enjoy this for a while. After all, this was just another dream.

* * *

><p><em>Feel free to leave review and thanks for reading!<em>


	2. Queen Althea & Magnus

**_SUMMARY._**

_Pre-canon - She was so foolish back then._

* * *

><p><strong>STORIES BY THE SEA.<strong>

The Silver Sea was right in front of them, roaring and singing, battling and dancing. Furious and majestic, the sea covered the landscape for miles and miles, hiding whatever there was beyond. Magnus liked looking at it, the Queen had noticed, so she seated with him in her lap, above the cliffs of the Limerian palace.

He seemed mesmerized by the sea and its dance, fascinated by the water and air.

He turned around to look at her with his big, dark eyes. "What's on the other side?", he asked with the eternal curiosity kids had. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, places filled with strange people and fantastic creatures, my love." Her smile widened when his mouth fell open. He was such an adorable boy. "Magic and madness, kingdoms ruled by wonder."

"Really?", he turned back to the sea, restless and excited. "Can we see them? This kingdoms and creatures, and people. Can we cross the sea?"

"Do you want to?". He nodded so vigorously he nearly fell from her lap. Laughing, she kissed his cheek. "Maybe someday, my boy. For now, you will have to settle with a few stories. Do you want to hear them?"

"Yes!", he said so loud she couldn't help but laugh again.

"Then listen carefully...", and as she began to narrate a story she'd heard long ago, her heart filled with warmth. This boy, this adorable little prince, her son, would grow up to be what his father could never be: a good king, a selfless and kind king. Her little Magnus was King Davidus' grandson, after all, and she would made sure that her son's life would be filled with stories, and wonder, and love. Because he deserved nothing less.

Sadly, fate decided he deserved nothing more than stories by the sea.


	3. Alexius x Lucia I

**_SUMMARY._**

_Modern Setting AU - Love was a tricky thing, they knew as much._

* * *

><p><strong>TRICKY THING.<strong>

Ballet was a tricky thing, Lucia knew as much. The pain, the fatigue, the long hours of rehearsal, the pressure, the competitiveness, the complicated choreographies. It was hard and demanding, and required a _lot _of discipline. But it was her passion and she loved it.

Every little thing, every little detail, was worth the trouble. She knew as much everytime she went on that stage, everytime she closed her eyes and allowed music to guide her in the darkness, everytime she felt the movements flow in her, out of her, like the graceful flowing of water. As deep within her as if it were her own blood. It was beautiful and soothing and _hers. _The dance, the music, it was _hers_ and it was her.

* * *

><p>She was ballet. And as ballet, she was a tricky thing, Alexius knew as much. The mood swings, the moments where sadness and darkness seemed to crawl under her skin, the nightmares, the pressure she put on herself and on everyone else, her possessive brother, her controlling father, her cold mother, her obsession with perfection, her fear of rejection. But it wasn't hard to be with her, and he never doubted his desire to be by her side.<p>

Every little thing was worth the trouble. He knew as much everytime she smiled at him, everytime they kissed, everytime he witnessed how she closed her eyes and lost herself in music and movement and _dance. _Everytime she said she loved him, everytime she allowed peace to crawl under her skin for a change, everytime she _was herself_. Because it was her. He loved _her_. And no amount of trouble of any kind could change that.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES.<strong>

Oh, my god, thank you so much for your reviews!  
>I wasn't expecting them at all since this fandom seems to be so small and I am so grateful for them!<br>If any of you have any ideas for a drabble and you want me to write it, you can leave it in a review and I'll write it as soon as possible.

Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Magnus x Cleiona II

**_SUMMARY._**

_But there was no changing the truth of it._

_He had fallen in love with her._

* * *

><p><strong>UNDENIABLE<strong>

_Love is giving someone the power to destroy you,  
>and trusting them not to<em>.

He was looking at her from afar with a clouded mind. His arm was pounding, throbbing with pain, and the herbs they had put in the wound wasn't doing much help. He felt dizzy and incredibly tired, yet he couldn't sleep. If he slept he was probably going to dream about a golden haired princess and her brave demeanor, endearing demeanor.

_Damn her_, he thought bitterly, _and damn me. _

Pain. That was all he could expect from his unwelcomed feelings. What else could he truly expect from love? It had brought him nothing but pain, and suffering, and despair in the past. And, by the goddess, if she knew... He was giving her so much power by just loving her. Power over him.

She was going to destroy him, he knew. He was aware of it, painfully aware of it. She was going to shatter him completely and scatter the remaining pieces to the wind because, what else could she do? Love demanded acceptance, it demanded to be shared and it gave you hope just to kill you afterwards. She hated him, how could she not? His family had destroyed hers.

She hated him and it was totally logical for her to hate him and he probably should hate her too, but no. Instead he loved her. There was no changing the truth of it, he had fallen in love with her and it was going to kill him. What else could she do? What else could _he _do?

_There's no changing the truth of it. _

But despite everything—despite the undeniable pain he was going to experience soon enough, despite the risk, despite the fact that she hated him, despite the fact that she was going to destroy him—he still loved her. Because she was endearing, and brave, and so strong. Fierce and smart, _deceiving _and such a good liar, and incredibly annoying. He wasn't supposed to love those qualities about her, was he? They were supposed to be flaws. They weren't supposed to add more perfection to her, they weren't supposed to be so endearing and adorable and perfect.

_Damn her._

_Damn me._

It was going to bring him pain. It was going to kill him. But he still loved her. What else could he do? _Because there was no changing the truth of it. _

_He had fallen in love with her._

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES.<strong>

Oh, the feels. I ship Magneo like crazy and I just can't... they are so adorable! I mean, come on! When he realized he loved her, omg, my heart. So I needed to write this. Because even though he knows it's going to kill him eventually, he still loves her and he doesn't denies that fact to himself. Even thought he's giving her so much power over him, I have the feeling he has falling in love with her so deeply that he doesn't care.

Oh, the pain, the feels! I can't deal with another heartbroken Magnus, not after Lucia. So much angst for my poor baby. CLEIONA, PLS, ADMIT TO YOURSELF YOU LOVE HIM TOO, DAMN IT.

Well, moving on from my feels: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO COMETSHADOW. I love you. I wanted you to know that. Your reviews are so flattering and they really encourage me to keep writing. So here's a little Magneo for you. Because they are perfect. *my feelssss*


	5. Magnus x Cleiona III

_**SUMMARY.**_

_Post-GD - Magnus and Cleiona get hopelessly lost in the middle of Limeros after a snow storm._

* * *

><p><strong>MINE.<strong>

"So we are lost", prince Magnus huffed, clearly frustrated. They've been walking for what felt like ages and they still couldn't find the path again. It was as if it had vanished from the ground, completely disappeared with no reasonable explanation. One second it was under their feet and the other it was nowhere to be found. Just miles and miles of white, pure and pristine snow.

"We are not lost, Magnus. Stop whining."

"Oh, oh. First, I'm not whining. Second, you are so right! We are walking in circles with no idea of where we are going _completely by choice, princess Cleiona, this is so wonderful._"

She supressed the urge to roll her eyes. His attitude wasn't helping much. "Maybe the snow storm covered the path."

"Or", he argued with a sarcastic tone that bothered Cleo deeply, "we are hopelessly lost because you, as per usual, refused to follow my directions and do as I said. Honestly, princess, as if you would know the land I was born in better than me."

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to glare at him. He was a few paces behind her, kicking the snow under his feet as if the path was going to appear magically and unexpectedly. "I hate you."

He raised his eyes with a mischievous glint in them that made Cleo shiver nervously. They were both tired and kind of annoyed, and _a little bit _drunk—to keep from freezing, Cleo had suggested to drink a few sips from the Paelsian wine they had and, before they knew it, the few sips turned into _let's drink the whole bottle as we walk_—and a drunk Magnus was an unpredictable, more impulsive Magnus. She couldn't deal with that right now. Too risky. "Ah, be careful, princess. We wouldn't want to repeat what happened last time you said that, would we?"

She blushed furiously at the memory of their second kiss. _Too risky indeed. _She wasn't able to pinpoint if she kissed him or if it was the other way around at the moment, and the whole event was still a little foggy in her mind. _Steamy because of all the heat_, she blushed even further at the thought. _Stupid drunken mind, shut up!_

"You are infuriating, has anyone told you that?". Her breath drew patterns in the chilly air. The cold weather of Limeros was relentless and everyday it grew colder. The Paelsian wine had help a little, but her face still felt as if it was made of ice. Cleo was certain the warmth of Auranos was escalating quickly as well, like Alexius had warned.

"I am almost certain you have. Not sure, though." He arched an eyebrow, mockingly. "You tend to call me so many things, princess. So rude of you".

"Oh, shut up!"

"Oh, make me." He smiled and he looked so handsome when he did so, because he rarely did so. A little part of her mind whispered that he should smile more often, because it was beautiful and so full of life and, _damn it, stupid mind, shut up! _

She huffed, furious. "Listen to me carefully, prince Magnus", she said leaning closer to emphasize what she was about to say. "I will _never_ kiss you again. Under any circumstances. Is that clear? I will not kiss you!"

"Oh, but that's the fun part", he answered as he leaned closer as well. "You don't have to."

And without any further warning, he kissed her. He cupped her face into his hands and crashed his lips against hers, furious and demanding and so full of passion Cleo thought she was going to faint. Her arms moved at their own accord and circled his neck, seeking support and closeness and _more_.

Much like their last kiss this one seemed so desperate, so strong, like water that just broke free after years of imprisonment. It tasted like freedom, like fresh air, like nature and wildness. Like a storm of thunders, like fire and ice, all at once, all at the same time. It was taking her breath away and every flicker of his tongue felt like heaven and madness, and magic, and sins, and hell, and _by the goddess, what am I doing?_ _What am I doing? What am I doing? _

She didn't know. And she couldn't care less because Magnus was kissing her, and Magnus was here, and she hated him—hated him in a way that felt remarkably like love and, _oh, she wasn't going down that road_.

One of his hands went to the back of her head, entwining his long, elegant fingers into her soft hair. He leaned his head to the side, deepening the kiss even more, and she moaned softly into his mouth, letting warmth crawl into her body. Things she shouldn't do should not feel so good, feel so _right. _It was counterproductive, hardly logical. Irrational.

But then _love_ was irrational. And she didn't care. Magnus was kissing her, and Magnus was here, and, right now, Magnus was hers. That's all she needed to know, that's all she wanted to know for the time being. Because, right at that moment, _Magnus was hers _and she was too lost in him to care about anything else. So when she felt the sudden urge to roam her hands through his body, she melted into that wish allowing herself to do so. And being as distracted as she was, she didn't even realize she was tracing the word _mine_ all over his chest.

_Mine, mine, mine. _

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES.<strong>

In a lovely review I was asked to write more Magneo, and what could this humble fanfiction writer do but comply? I hope you enjoyed reading this, AleyaContraire, and the same goes to every Magneo fan who did.

This is the first time I write Cleo's POV! She's one of my favorite characters and I really liked writing her, it's so interesting to have her mind in my hands, wuahahaha. But then again I'm not Rhodes, but I did my best.

Thanks for reading! And, if you are an Alexius/Lucia fan, pay attention because _I am working on something and I am so excited._


	6. Magnus x Lucia I

_**SUMMARY.**_

_Soulmates AU - Magnus had always seen the world in colors but he didn't know why._

* * *

><p><strong>HE DIDN'T REMEMBER.<strong>

He didn't remember when it happened or where it happened. He didn't even know if it happened at all. Maybe he was weird, maybe he was born that way, maybe he didn't even had a soulmate and that was why he had always seen the world in that perspective. But the fact remained the same: whereas most people his age saw everything in black and white, he had seen everything in colors since he could remember.

Your world was supposed to be black and white during your childhood—unless you were really, really lucky and met your soulmate at a young age. Magnus' world had always been colorful. You were supposed to _know_ who your soulmate was and share that moment when everything turned beautiful around you. It almost seemed unfair.

Not that he cared that much. What was love, truly? As far as he was concerned, it was useless and overrated. He didn't need anyone. His world was beautiful and colorful and vibrant with no one's help.

Maybe it was because his mother saw everything in black and white, even at her age. Maybe since he wasn't born out of love, he didn't had a soulmate to watch the world with. He had to watch the world alone. Not that he cared that much.

Or maybe, just maybe, he had met his soulmate at such a young age that he didn't even remember meeting her. Maybe he didn't even realise at the moment. Or maybe he did. Who wouldn't realise the whole world filling with colors suddenly? Maybe he was just too young. Who could tell?

He didn't remember when it happened or where it happened. He didn't even know if it happened at all.

* * *

><p>Lucia was always asking him about the colors that surrounded them. She was so curious to know the world around her, even if she couldn't see it yet. It seemed almost selfish not to answer, not to share the beauty of colors, so Magnus always complied as bet as he could. Most of the time, he struggled to find the right words. How could he describe something they couldn't see?<p>

But it seemed to be good enough, to _hear _the colors instead of seeing them. Lucia, at least, always listened intently, completely focused on every word leaving Magnus' mouth. His mother always listened too, he noticed. She never asked, but she always listened. Her eyes sparkled when she listened, just like Lucia's. But his mother seemed sad, almost bitter. Nevertheless, she smiled when she listened.

"What color are my eyes?", Lucia would ask, practically trembling with excitement. Always so eager to learn more, always so keen to find beauty.

Magnus would look at her and smile. "Blue, sister. Vibrant and electric blue. It's a deep color, a dark color, though not as dark as black." She would smile even wider and laugh softly. Her eyes looked lighter when she did, sky-blue instead of dark blue. "It's a beautiful color."

Colors always seemed sharper, brighter when she was around. Magnus never gave it much thought.

* * *

><p>He was the first one to notice when Lucia started to see the world in colors.<p>

As soon as she arrived home and looked at him, Magnus knew by the way her eyes drinked everything, every little detail in the room. How she laughed and how her eyes moved. How she sighed when bright colors caught her attention.

"You _see"_, he said, amazed but at the same time, with no reasonable explanation at all, sad. She giggled, oblivious to his dark tone of voice. Nodding, she turned around. She never stopped laughing.

"Your hair color is cute. Even darker than I used to see."

That, somehow, made him feel even worse. "Who?"

He didn't need to specifize what was he talking about. She stopped turning. She smiled even brighter and uttered some guy's name. Magnus forced himself to smile back.

He realized it was hard to smile when your world was shattering. He realized it was hard to see it shattering when it was so full of colors.

* * *

><p>Sometimes he wondered if seeing the world in black and white would be easier. Because seeing the world in black and white held an uncertainty that meant a <em>maybe. <em>_Maybe_ you'll meet your soulmate tomorrow, _maybe _you'll meet your soulmate next year. But it also held a certainty, at least with people of Magnus' age: You'll meet your soulmate eventually. It's out there, somewhere. Just wait.

It held hope. Hope Magnus didn't have.

He felt tempted to ask his mother. _Is it easier?_, he would say. But he could see, without even asking, without even searching for it, the hurt in his mother's eyes. And he already knew his answer.

No, no, it wasn't easier. No, it didn't hurt less.

He could hear her mother's word, even if she never said them: _It's not easier, my dear. It's awful. It's _worst _than you could imagine._

With time, he lost the temptation to ask. What for? He already knew the answer.

* * *

><p><em>I was right<em>, he thought bitterly. His throat felt heavy, contracted, trying to keep the sobs away. _I was right and I should've known. It's worst. It's awful._

He couldn't open his eyes, he was too scared to see the world that way again. It was a constant remainder of his blindness. Of his blindness and of his unwelcome feelings. Because she never saw the world in colors because of him. _Not _because of him.

His ragged breath was too loud on his ears, his heart was pounding too fast. He couldn't hold the tears back anymore, he couldn't. She was dead, Lucia was dead, and the world was dead because it had no color. It had no color because she was _gone_. And when your soulmate was gone, the color left the world as well.

He always knew. Deep inside, he always knew. Damn it, she probably knew as well. But there was nothing they could do about it, was it? She was his soulmate, he wasn't hers. She was his _sister_, and he was sick. He was sick, sick, sick.

He knew about her death long before the call. The world suddenly turned colorless, of course he knew long before anyone told him. It was as if someone had punched the air out of his lungs. It was like being _blind_. It was like being _dead._

He was on the street, walking back to his home. He was casually looking at some roses, dark red roses, that suddenly turned to dark black roses. And then panic hit him and his heart went crazy, beating faster than it had ever beaten. He didn't understand what was happening, not right away. He was clueless, and scared. And then her face came to his mind. Her face in colors, with her blue eyes and her red lips and her bright smile. And he just _knew._

And then the call, the words, the fatality and the reality in them. _She's gone, Magnus, _his mother said, heartbroken. _My baby girl is dead. _

He slept for days after that. For days, and days, and days; that consisted entirely on sleeping and drinking from time to time. Sleeping and drinking and _pretending nothing was real_. And one day, one day, he woke up and he saw the world in black and white and grey, grey, grey.

And it had been so long, such a long time of sleeping and drinking and pretending, that he didn't remember, not quite. He didn't remember when it happened or where it happened. He didn't even know if it happened at all.

He didn't even know if it happened at all.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES.<strong>

_Okey, this turned darker than I was expecting. Darker and more depressing. But, really, when it comes to Magnus loving Lucia, I feel the only possible ending for him is pain. My poor baby. _

_So, I wrote this for Camille Dracul, who asked for a Magnus/Lucia drabble and, I don't know, here it is! I hope you enjoyed it, even with all the sadness. I tried to write something fluffy, I really did, but this came out instead. _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or favorite and/or followed this story. I really appreciate any kind of feedback! _

_Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a comment! _


	7. Jonas x Lysandra I

_**SUMMARY.**_

_During RS - Lysandra had a plan to take revenge on Jonas but the plan did not go as expected. And it was all Jonas fault, of course._

* * *

><p><strong>HOW DARE HE.<strong>

Cleo. He called her _Cleo_. As in Cleiona Bellos, the Auranian _golden princess_. He grabbed her out of nowhere, he _kissed_ her and then—for fuck's sake—and then he called her _Cleo_. Lysandra took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

_It meant nothing_, she repeated herself but it bothered her to no end. _How dare he? _That idiotic bastard. She told herself the kissed itself bothered her more than anything because, _obviously_, it meant nothing and _he_ meant nothing and if he wanted to kiss his precious princess, he shouldn't have kissed her. But he _did._

And then he called her Cleo.

They didn't even looked alike! At all! _How dare he_. A groan escaped her lips as she grew more and more annoyed with each passing second. _It meant nothing. I couldn't care less. I don't give a fuck about him and his stupid little princess._ But still he should not have kissed her. And being partly inconcious was no excuse at all.

_I mean, how would _he_ feel if I suddenly kiss him and then call him something like Brion and just, I don't know, walk out like nothing happened._ She huffed, shaking her head. _How would that feel, huh?_ And suddenly it sounded like a great idea. Like a perfect idea. To give him a taste of his own medicine. To see if it bothered him as much as it bothered her. _Not that it bothers _me_ that much. It's just a little payback. He deserves it._

She allowed herself to smile slightly. A little revenge, that was it. That would make her feel better. She just had to approach him later, when everyone was asleep, pretend to be tired and sleepy and not completely concious, and then kiss him. Maybe kiss him twice just to prove her point. Yes, that seemed perfect. It was a perfect plan, a simple plan.

And as she prepared herself mentally to kiss him again—because, _obviously_, she wasn't going to kiss him because she wanted to, she definetly didn't want to, she was going to kiss him to serve her purposes, a little sacrifice to get her revenge, and that was it—she repeated in her mind that the tingle in the pit of her stomach meant absolutely nothing. Just like the kiss they had and the kiss they were going to have. Nothing, nothing, nothing.

So when night came and the rebels were each leaving the campfire after dinner to go to sleep and rest for the night, Lysandra decided to set her plan in motion.

Jonas was sitting in front of the fire, looking at the flames as if he was expecting them to talk to him, to rebeal him the secrets of the universe. Brion was by his side, yawning and looking at the stars, quietly humming a song Lysandra had never heard before. _Go to sleep already_, she begged silently, staring at him through the fire, _go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep._

Finally, he sighed and stood up. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm deadly tired so I'm heading to bed", he kept quiet for a few seconds. "Lys, wanna join me?". He wiggle his eyebrows suggestively and smiled widely. Lysandra rolled her eyes.

"Go to sleep, Brion. _Alone_."

"Oh, you are no fun. If you change your mind, you know where to find me." He winked at her and wiggle his eyebrows one more time before walking away, humming his misterious song once again.

Lysandra sighed once more, she had been sighing a lot that night, and stood up, walking quietly and sitting at Jonas' side. He didn't acknowledge her presence or her new proximity._ Good_, she thought. If he acted like nothing weird was happening, this was going to be easier for her. She could perfectly pretend nothing weird was happening as well. Absentmindedly, she rested her head on his shoulder, yawning loudly.

He tensed immediately. _Just stay still_, she begged in her mind. He did not move any further or say anything. She inched closer, hidding her face in his neck. Her cheeks felt warmer than usual.

"Lys?", he asked tentatively. "Is everything okey?"

She said nothing, didn't move a muscle, pretending to be asleep. He sighed, muttering something under his breath, and circled her waist with one of his arms, the other one grabbing her legs to lift her up.

_Okey, it's now or never. _As soon as he cradled her against his chest, she raised her face, on hand grabbing his shirt for support whilst the other tangled in his hair, nails gently scratching his nape. Before he could realize what was happening, Lys crashed her lips against his, silencing any question that may leave his mouth. For a second he was frozen, completely still. She pressed her lips harder, more demanding, and nudge them open with her tongue. _Kiss me back, damn it._

And when the second passed, instincts took over Jonas and he _finally_ reacted. His tongue lightly caressed hers and Lysandra sighed satisfied. It was supposed to be a short kiss, hard and surprising and _that's it_. It wasn't like that at all. It was slow and tender, and long. It lasted way more than it should have, than it was planned. But Lys was too preoccupied kissing him to care about her plan going in a different direction.

When his warm hand crawl under her shirt and caressed the heated bare flesh of her back did she realize what was happening. She cursed herself silently, biting his lower lip gently one last time, before pulling herself away from him and his warmth.

They just stared at each other, lust filled eyes looking at one another, ragged breath intertwining in the air and hearts fluttering like the wings of a butterfly.

"What was that for?," Jonas asked finally, breaking the silence and looking so utterly confused Lysandra could've laughed. "I mean, it's not that I didn't like it but—"

She cut him off by shaking her head and standing up quickly. She looked at him and then, as if nothing had transpired between the two mere seconds ago, she walked away swiftly._ Okey, now deal with that on your own_, she thought, determined to fulfil her purpose on the end.

The unbidden thought that she had enjoyed the kiss a little bit too much came to her mind, whispering softly words about attraction and _you can't keep lying to yourself_. She shrugged them off. What did her mind know anyway? She was drunk with tiredness, her defencess were low. So they kissed, so she liked it, so what? Whatever.

And if there was someone to blame, it was him. _I mean, how dare he? He shouldn't be such a good kisser!_ That idiotic bastard.


	8. Magnus x Cleiona IV

**_SUMMARY._**

_Modern Setting AU – Magnus and Cleiona have been voted as the cutest couple of Mytica's high school yearbook and it wouldn't be such a shock to them and their friends if the two were actually a couple. __(inspired by a tumblr prompt)._

**_NOTES._**

_Slight Nic/Ashur, mentions of Jonas/Lysandra, Alexius/Lucia and Magnus/Amara._

* * *

><p><strong>DATING.<br>Pt. 1**

At first, she thought it was because she'd been voted alongside her sister as the _most royal looking_ this year and a photo of both of them wearing crowns and laughing at the camera—because, really, they made them wear freaking crowns—was on page sixteen of the yearbook. Everyone kept saying they looked so cute and that they had voted for them and she just smiled in answer and said the ocassional thank you or whatever.

But then this girl with her younger sister had said: "And I didn't even know you were dating. Ugh, you are so lucky. He's so handsome!" and Cleo had been so lost that she just nodded and watched them walk away. She wasn't dating anyone, what was that all about? She'd broken up with Theon over a year ago when he moved out of town and she went out in a couple of dates with Jonas but that had ended up quickly when he met Lysandra who was way more his type than Cleo. And the Aron incident wasn't something she mentioned. _Ever._

Oh, there were also those rumors that she had been dating her best friend Nic over the summer but that dissipated swiftly when Nic started dating Ashur so... yeah, what was that all about?

So when the next person approached her to congratulate her she couldn't help but ask: "For what?" and got a page number of the yearbook in response. She definetely wasn't expecting what she found once she opened the goddamn book.

The headline of _"Voted the cutest couple"_ over a picture of her and Magnus _freaking_ Damora in one of those fancy parties her father made her attend suprised her deeply. Well, they did look as a couple. Magnus had one of his arms around her waist and she was looking up at him with a little smile playing on her lips. It had been taken _way_ out of context.

They were, as a matter of fact, being sarcastic. Their parents, who had been working on a partnership for their respective companies, forced them to take a picture together. And they did, standing as far away from each other as they could and looking rather distressed of their situation. Apparently, it had not been good enough so they were forced to take another one. This time, to please them, they posed like that.

And now the goddamn picture was on the yearbook as the cutest couple.

_I am going to kill someone_, Cleo thought, digging her nails in the hardback of the book out of frustration. _I am going to kill Magnus_, she decided suddenly.

It was probably Magnus' fault somehow. For starters, it was his idea to pose like that. She had just played along. _And look what good it did to me_.

She closed the book with shaky hands and took a deep breath. Right now, she had to deal with a really boring and exhausting class of geography and Nerissa was supposed to help her with her project on the climatic changes on Paelsia, so dealing with Magnus and the yearbook would have to wait till lunch.

_It's not that big deal anyway. Just a stupid picture. It's not like it's a catastrophe or something._

* * *

><p>"This is a catastrophe." Nic stated, shaking the yearbook in front of Ashur's face. "A catastrophe, I tell you."<p>

"I believe, my love, that you are overreacting."

"No, I am not. You are underreacting."

"I don't believe that's a word, my love."

Nic groaned. "Who cares about the goddamn word? _This_ is the issue." He shook the yearbook again, closer to Ashur's face this time.

"And why, my love, it's such an issue?"

Nic groaned again. "Stop calling me that. It's distracting."

"No, my love. I'm afraid I'll keep calling you that. You keep blushing whenever I do it, it's too cute."

"Ashur," he whined, stretching the word.

He just smiled in response and repeated: "The yearbook, the picture, why it's such an issue?".

"Because Cleo hates Magnus. And isn't Magnus dating your sister?"

"I don't think you could call _dating _to their relationship. Friends with benefits seems way more accurate." He was in silence for a few seconds, looking at his boyfriend with a serious face. "No, wait, I have an ever better one: casual snake humping."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"No, no, it's kind of spot on." Amara's voice surprised both of them and Nic jumped, nearly droping the yearbook in the process. "What are you two girls whispering about?," she asked with an eager smile and what looked like fake interest. "Why are you discussing the most accurate way of describing my," she paused momentarily, thinking, "_deal_ with Magnus."

"You mean the casual snake humping."

"Yes, that, whatever. What's going on, girls?"

"Don't." said Nic instead of answering the question.

"Don't what?"

"Don't call us girls. We are not girls. Stop that."

"Oh, sorry. What are you _women_ whispering about?"

"Okey, I'm done with you." Nic looked away, still holding the yearbook open in front of Ashur's face. Realizing his boyfriend wasn't going to answer anything, Ashur took the book and showed its content to his sister.

"_That's _what we are talking about. Not whispering, sis. Just talking."

"Oh." She held the yearbook close to her face, carefully analizing the picture.

For a second, Ashur felt compelled to comfort his sister, as if she was a normal person and had the feelings of a normal person. So, politely, he asked: "Do you care?"

"What? That he's dating someone and probably cheating on her with me?" She was smiling, that was an answer itself.

"No, you don't care. Never mind, I didn't ask."

"But it's not true." Amara clarified, still smiling. There were really few things that could bother his sister. "They are not dating."

Nic couldn't help but chime in. "_We already know that._ That's why it's so awful. This blatant, filthy _lie_."

"I thought you were done with me?"

"I hate you."

"I don't care about you enough to have such strong feelings so, sadly, I don't reciprocate."

"Sister, why do you enjoy bothering my boyfriend so much?".

Amara turned to look at him with an honest stare of puzzlement. "I really don't know. It's fun, though. Like, really fun. I have a bet with Magnus to see who can make him turn as red as his hair first."

"See?," Nic spoke to Ashur, taking the yearbook back from Amara's hand. "See what kind of person that Damora is? _That's why_ _this_ is such an issue."

Ashur just shook his head in Nic's direction, smirking. Then, he turned back to his sister. "That's rude, sister. _You_ are rude"

"I prefer the term _blatantly honest_. And, talking about honesty, I lost interest in this conversation. Have a nice day, girls." And waving slightly, she walked away without even looking back.

Nic tilted his head to the side, looking at Ashur as if saying: _Is your sister for real? _Ashur just shrugged, smirking. Despite everything, he still thought Amara was king of adorable. In her own twisted way.

"So, the issue."

"Oh, right," Nic opened the yearbook again. "We need to solve this."

"And how do you plan on doing so, my love?"

Nic closed his eyes briefly, murmuring under his breath: _oh great we are back with the my love thing_, and trying hard not to blush. He sighed, knowing he had failed miserably when he felt warmth spreading across his face. "That's one of the problems as well. I do not know how."

"It is really such an important thing? I mean, it's a picture. I'm sure Cleoina doesn't even mind."

"You think? That guy's awful. I mean, I would care."

* * *

><p>"Lucia, really, I couldn't care less," Magnus said nonchalantly whilst he swiftly walked down the hallway. Lucia was trotting to keep up with his fast pace, looking at the yearbook with a look of utter dread on her face.<p>

"But I care! Cleo is really nice and she wants to be my friend."

"So?," Magnus rolled his eyes, already knowing the answer. Lucia wasn't good at making girl friends because most girls were stupid and jealous and below her sister. Not that Lucia thought the same, she prefered to blame herself. Plus, she had no patience for bullshit much like Magnus himself. She got bored of shallow girls pretty quickly. Much like Magnus himself.

"So? So?! Magnus, please, don't ruin this to me! She's actually smart and nice, and makes logical comments. And she's not after Alexius. There is a really small number of girls I can say that about, Lysandra among them. But Lysandra is too busy with her campaign against GMS in the cafeteria's food so she hardly has time to hangout with me. Really, I think she's running out of things to make a campaign against. She has some kind of obsession with revolution and such."

Magnus stopped abruptly and Lucia collapsed against his back, nearly falling. He turned around, exasperated. "Look, sister dear, I am not dating Cleiona. That picture was taken out of context. It was meant to be _sarcastic _not _romantic_ so let it go."

"Or... you are truly dating and you are keeping it a secret!"

"No, we are not!"

"You said the same thing about Amia! And now she won't talk to me because, _oh, you left her so heartbroken she left town!_"

"I never even dated Amia! And, really, she was kind of... insistent and it was worrying. Come on, give me some credit. Have I ever lied to you?"

Lucia narrowed her eyes, looking at him closely. "I want to say no, but that would hardly help my case."

"Sister, I love you," he made a pause for dramatic purposes, "but I don't have time for this and your paranoia."

He tried to walk away—his history class was about to begin—but Lucia caught his arm. "If you were to ask her out, you would tell me, right?"

"And why would I need to tell you?"

She groaned, tightening her grip on his arm. "I want to be selfish about this. Let me be selfish about this."

He wouldn't look at her in the eyes—she was probably making that cute little kitty face and he refused to bow down to the pressure. "No."

"Oh, Magnus, please!"

Then, he looked at her in the eyes. _Damn it. _"Fine! If I were to ask her out—which, really, it's incredibly unlikely—, I'll tell you. I promise."

"Thank you!," she cried happily, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his scarred cheek repeatedly. "I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I love you too." He pushed her away gently and smiled. "Now, let me go to class, please."

Chuckling, Lucia nodded. "Go on, nerd. And, oh, let's have lunch outside today, please. I overheard Lys talking about some plan of activating the cafeteria's sprinklers to damage the food and I am in no mood to get all wet just because she's too passionate about everything."

"She's really going to do that?" _I don't know why I am asking, of course she will. That girl is too impulsive._

"Jonas and Brion were trying to convince her not to, but I think they'll fail miserably judging by her look of determination."

Magnus made a noise oscillating between a huff and a chuckle.

"Got it. No lunch in the cafeteria, then."

* * *

><p>"Let's have lunch in the cafeteria today."<p>

Cleo raised her head from her essay of Paelsia and looked at her sister, who was standing next to Nerissa, with tired eyes. "What?"

"Lunch. The three of us with Nic, Ashur and Mira. They are waiting for us in the cafeteria."

"Can't we eat outside?," Nerissa proposed looking kind of worried. "I don't think it's a good idea to eat inside today."

Emilia was saying something in response but Cleiona had already drifted away, focusing on her essay once more. It was due tomorrow and she still had three thousands words to write. And the worst part was that the essay looked pretty good as it was, it covered the themes nicely and had a good conclusion. Writing anything else would be redundant.

"Emilia calling Cleiona! Cleo, wake up," Emilia was shaking her hand in front of Cleo's face and she raised her head one more time to look at her with tired eyes.

"What?"

"By the goddess, are you okey? You look way too tired and it's barely noon."

Nerissa closed Cleo's laptop abruptly and took it away, puting it inside her bag. "Enough. You need to get your mind off that essay or your brain will melt."

She shook her head, blonde hair flying everywhere. "Fine, fine. Let's have lunch."

"In the cafeteria?," Nerissa sounded worried again.

Emilia frowned suspiciously. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Uh... nope. Let's just eat outside."

Cleo grabbed her things and looked at Emilia with a small smile. "Let's just do as she says. I have the feeling something awful it's about to happen in the cafeteria and I don't want to know about it, nor do I want to be there."

"See? That's why everyone's always saying how smart you are, Cleo. Wise beyond your years." Nerissa nearly run as far away of the cafeteria as she could whilst she talked.

Cleo and Emilia just followed her as Cleo sent a text message to Nic telling him to meet them outside, but apparently they had the same idea because he was already there with his sister and his boyfriend.

"I was about to text you. Heard some rumors about the cafeteria not being safe today."

"I heard the same." Cleo answered, leaving her stuff on the picnic table the school had outside. "Have you seen Magnus?" she asked Ashur. Since he was Amara's brother, he was her most trustful resource. "I need to speak with him."

"Is about the yearbook picture, isn't it?" answered Nic instead with another question. "Don't worry, we've been telling everyone you are not actually a couple."

"Oh, thanks. Actually, I want to know how they got the picture. Maybe he knows something."

"I'm going to the vending machine. Anyone wants anything?" Emilia asked getting her wallet from her purse.

"I'll go with you." Mira got up and grabbed her bag from the pile of stuff over the table. Nerissa took her place, comfortably lying next to Nic. "None of us has lunch after all, so I was thinking of buying some sandwiches real quick in the cafeteria."

"Ok. But _real quick_. Nerissa kind of scared me." They both walked off just as Magnus and his friends got out the building holding what seemed to be a bunch of bags of yunk food. They seated in the most far away table.

"Oh, never mind, Ashur. There he is." Cleo started walking in his direction and when she got close enough, she could hear him talking to his sister.

"Your obsession with this kind of food it's going to kill you, Lucia. It's going to kill all of us."

"Oh, thanks for the heads up, _mom." _

_"_He's right, you know," Alexius melodious voice danced in the air.

"Oh, dear goddess, what side are you on?"

"There's a side?"

"We already bought all this shit, so shut it." Amara said matter-of-factly and Lucia snorted.

"Yeah, shut it. If you have so many issues with this food, go buy some salads or whatever."

Magnus laughed. "I'm not going inside that hell storm Lysandra has planned."

"It's just a little water."

"I have to agree with Magnus. Lys seems kind of on edge." Amara stated getting some fries out of Magnus bag. He slapped her hand away. "Hey, you selfish bastard, give me fries."

"You said you didn't want fries! Take your filthy hands off my food."

Amara rolled her eyes. "Lucia, can I have some of yours?"

"Hell no."

Alexius sighed. "Here, have some of mine."

"You Damoras should learn manners."

"Look who's talking!" the brothers stated in unison.

Cleo cleared her throat to make her presence known and the four of them turned to look at her at the same time. Lucia smiled. "Hi, Cleo. What's up?"

"Uh, not much. Magnus, can I speak with you?".

He looked a little bit confused but nodded regardless. "Don't touch my food, Amara, and I mean it."

Amara was too busy eating Alexius' fries to answer and just moved her hand in Magnus' direction, dismissing his concern. Magnus glared at her. "Lucia, please..."

"No one will touch your food, brother dear."

"Good." He follow Cleo to a third unoccupied table. They took a seat as far away from each other as they could. "What's up, princess?"

"Princess?"

"Most royal looking? You and your sister?"

"Oh, that. Anyway, talking about the yearbook..."

"You saw the picture?," suddenly, he smiled. "It's ridiculous how people live for such frivolous things. Just a picture and everyone assumes we are dating. My sister almost had a heart attack."

"Lucia? Why?"

Magnus' smiled widened ever so slightly. "She thought I was going to break your heart."

She huffed. "Yeah, right. One date and _you_ would've ended up totally in love with me."

"_Me?" _he started laughing and Cleo frowned. "Keep dreaming, princess. _You _would've ended up in love with _me." _

"Please, don't make me laugh. I wouldn't."

"You would."

"I wouldn't."

"You would."

"Don't be stupid. I wouldn't"

"Stop denying it. You totally would."

"Want to prove it?"

"Are you asking me out?"

Cleo froze. Magnus was still smiling mockingly at her. _Is that how you want to play? _"What if I am? Would you be too scared of the odds to even go through with it?"

He narrowed his eyes. Apparently, she had touched a nerve. "Ok, let's go out."

"Perfect. Let's go out."

"We can go watch a movie or something."

"Yeah. I mean, I've been planning on going to the movie theater to watch that movie about King Timotheus I for some time now and no one else wants to go with me so..."

"I know. Political thrillers are always so underrated. He was one of the most misunderstood kings in the history of Mytica and he was the one who did the most for this goddamn place."

"I know", Cleo nearly jumped, excited. "He legalized half the rights women have right now and he reduced poverty in a fifty percent."

"And the navy? He was the one who finally allowed us to have a decent army to defend the shores and managed to keep the kingdoms safe for the whole time he was ruling."

"But then his whole reign was tainted with that incident with Valoria's priests. So unfair."

"Yeah. That's the reason my father hates him. King Danaus is way more approved in my house."

"Danaus? The guy was an asshole."

"Incompetent and greedy, I know, but half the wealth my family has is because of his reform with the kingdoms nobility."

"You are kidding. Your family goes that back?"

"Yes, we do. The Damora family's legacy."

They stared at each other for a few seconds and suddenly realized how close they were. With the excitement of talking about something they couldn't talk about with anyone else, they had inched closer and closer with every word without even realizing. The most subtle blush colored Cleo's cheek before she backed away a little. Still, Magnus noticed.

"So, I'll pick you up. This friday at five."

Cleo was still a little bit shocked so she just nodded in response. He flashed one more smile at her and then walked back to his table where Cleo heard him say:

"Sister, I have bad news for you. Or good news, I don't know. It depends on your perspective."

"Oh, by the goddess, Magnus _you didn't_—_"_

The rest of Lucia's comment got lost under the sound of shrieking coming from the cafeteria as it flooded completely. Cleo was terribly sure she heard Lysandra laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES.<strong>

_"Ask and it will be given to you; seek and you will find; knock and the door will be opened to you." Some readers asked in a review for more Magnus/Cleiona so, here it is! They hardly actually __interact with each other in this drabble, but it still is about those two (and there's a second part in the making). Hope you liked it, feel free to leave your opinion or any comments on a review in the box bellow. Every kind of feedback it's much appreciated! _

_Special mention to cometshadow for being my favorite reader in the whole wide world and Echoed Legends for reviewing and writing about Magneo! And to the both of you for being awesome. _

_Also, I wanted to mention that I now have a fan blog dedicated to the Falling Kingdoms series on tumblr! You can find me as: realms-of-mytica._

_Thank you so much for reading! Go check the rest of the fanfics in our lovely but tiny fandom! I'll try to upload the second part as soon as possible._


	9. Simon x Emilia I

_**SUMMARY**_

_Prose poem - Emilia, Simon and the stars. (inspired by a tumblr edit.)_

* * *

><p><strong>THE STARS.<strong>

She looks up at the stars as they shine proudly in the sky. She smiles at the stars as they smile brightly back. She blows a kiss to their light as Simon stares down at her with loving eyes.

She cries silently under their watch as Simon longs to hold her close to make the sadness crawl back. She endures the pain with the hope that the night brings at the end of each sunlight. She sleeps for the sun to greet the moon and the stars every time they go out.

She leaves this world down to join their world high up in the sky. She walks in starlight but not by herself. She walks in starlight with Simon at her wake.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES.<strong>

_I don't know, I just got suddenly inspired by a tumblr edit with Emilia's quote regarding Simon and her love to him and the stars they watched together at sunset and feelings happened and then this happened. I don't know._

_Hope you enjoyed reading this very, very little and spontaneous piece. _


	10. Magnus x Cleiona V

_**SUMMARY.**_

_Modern Setting AU - Valentine's Day drabble._

* * *

><p><strong>PHONE CALL.<strong>

It sucks. It sucks because it is Valentine's Day, and they're supposed to be together on a day like this, as they are in every single Valentine's Day ever, and it should _mean_ something because she has always believed it should be special and all, but it is not. Because he's not there. He's not with her at the moment because he has a stupid sense of duty and patriotism and because he strongly believes we should always fight to protect the ones we love and she's not mad. Not really, not when she thinks the exact same thing but it still is unfortunate because it is Valentine's Day and he should be there and it sucks.

So Cleo has nothing better to do but to stare out the window at the beautiful city lights and the dark sky and think about what they could be doing and how good it would feel to have Magnus cuddling with her, whispering those lovely stories and legends she likes to hear so much and how she would call him her dark prince because being called prince charming would certainly make him wrinkle his nose in disgust and how he definitely does not fit the part because he's too impatient to go around saving stupid, weak princesses but would still do it, because he has never been able to leave someone that needs help by themselves. But impatient and moody and all, she loves him.

She loves him. She really does. And in the day of love, he isn't there with her. And it sucks because _he should be there with her_. But then her phone rings softly and she tries to get up so fast she gets a little dizzy and grabs the phone and looks at it and—_gods_.

"Magnus?," her voice shakes a little when she answers and her hopes are so high she can barely breathe. She suddenly remembers how he always promised to be there with her when she needed him and she feels like he read her mind. He never really cared about Valentine's Day, it was just another day, but she always made such a fuss and she always made sure it was one of the best days for the both of them and now he is calling her when he isn't supposed to even have access to a phone because _he knows_ how important it is for her.

"You didn't thought I wasn't going to call you in this very, very important day, did you?," his voice is so sweet and full of love Cleo can't help but laugh and tear up a little. Just a little. And, of course, she's not going to admit that the mere sound of his voice can make her cry like a over hormonal fool.

"Oh, you stupid fool, I love you."

"I know. I love you too. Happy Valentine's Day!"

She chuckles and holds the phone with a stronger grip. "Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES.<strong>

_Even though Valentine's Day already passed (I hope it was a great day for you, lovely people), this little drabble was requested and it looked like a good idea, so here it is!_

_Whoever asked for it: I hope you liked it and that you enjoyed reading it, though it is not as happy fluffy as it could be expected. But sill._

_As always, thanks for reading! Thanks for reviewing and adding this story to your favorite/follow. And, please, don't forget to comment because reviews make my day so much brighter._


End file.
